The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus for an automated teller machine, a call center, and a monitoring system for the automated teller machine including the monitoring apparatus and the call center, and more particularly, to a technique for enabling response of positive information in real time in response to an inquiry from a user of the automated teller machine.
The inquiry response of the monitoring system for the automated teller machine employs such a method that the automated teller machine and the monitoring apparatus are connected by an LAN link as cited, e.g., in JP-A-11-272924 or JP-A-8-16676 or by a public line as cited in JP-A-11-219466, so that an operator of the call center installed in the same area or in the same country as the monitoring apparatus responds to customer's inquiry on the basis of the information of the automated teller machine and customer's inquiry contents.